


Shopping

by Ruquas



Series: Winterhawk Bingo [11]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Grocery Shopping, Human Disaster Clint Barton, M/M, winterhawkbingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 21:43:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20454008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruquas/pseuds/Ruquas
Summary: Bucky took a deep breath, not moving until Clint was finally next to him, playing with the perennial celery Bruce wanted to make some stew.





	Shopping

He knew that he maybe wasn‘t the kind of person people thought of when they thought ‚well adjusted‘. Hell, Bucky knew that if ‚well adjusted‘ was the US, then he would live in Malaysia. Sure, he was better than a few months ago, but there were still some things he hadn‘t done since he started to live in the tower. So Sam was _really happy_ when Bucky offered to go grocery shopping because Tony had done something to FRIDAY and now they couldn‘t order food.

Steve, on the other hand, wasn‘t sure that it was a good idea. He even tried to turn on the puppy eyes, shortly forgetting that Bucky was immune. And when Steve realized that, too, he offered to go with Bucky. Well, decided. But as Sam had said, everyone knew Captain America so they would take days to get everything and so Steve just told Clint to go with Bucky, because maybe Bucky would have more fun when he was out with his boyfriend or something.

Not that Bucky minded. He loved the dork. He just wasn‘t prepared to be better adjusted than someone who _fucking grew up in this century and should know the social rules!___

_ _„Bucky, Bucky, Bucky, look what I found, they have a Mac‘n‘Cheese deal, buy five you get the sixth for free!“, Clint screamed through the store, ignoring people‘s looks. Bucky sighed._ _

_ _„Darling, you don‘t like Mac‘n‘Cheese. The only ones who really like it are Tony and Steve. Tony doesn‘t care what you give him and Steve makes everything from scratch, remember?“_ _

_ _He heard a disappointed sound, but as there wasn‘t anything else so he ignored it, looking for the kind of cheese Steve wanted and the Pop-Tarts Sam pretended not to like. Also, he needed that rye bread for Nata…._ _

_ _„BUCKY! Did you know that they sell already peeled oranges in plastic? Why would they do that? Maybe the orange doesn‘t want to be naked on display.“_ _

_ _„They do it because people are lazy. Come over here.“_ _

_ _Bucky took a deep breath, not moving until Clint was finally next to him, playing with the perennial celery Bruce wanted to make some stew._ _

_ _„Okay. We need still need meat for the stew and we need corn in cans. Can you do that?“, Buck asked, already knowing the answer and already knowing that Clint lied without realizing it._ _

_ _„Sure!“, Clint said, a wide smile on his face, dashing off just to run back again._ _

_ _„Uhm. Any special meat?“_ _

_ _Bucky shook his head and got a kiss on the cheek._ _

_ _Five minutes later he was kind of impressed that Clint got them beef for the stew and managed to find corn. Well, not canned, but it was something._ _

_ _He was even more impressed that they made it to the checkout without further accidents. And then they had to wait. And Clint got fidgety._ _

_ _„Do you think they know that it won‘t be faster when they get real close?“_ _

_ _„Don‘t you think it‘s sad that ducks can‘t run?“_ _

_ _Bucky sighed, already gotten used to the looks the people were throwing at him. God, they must think Clint fell on the head when he had been a child._ _

_ _„Buuuuckyyyyy?“_ _

_ _Damn._ _

_ _„Yes, doll?“_ _

_ _„If we buy chocolate muffins on the way home, do you think Natasha would be happy?“_ _

_ _„It‘s Natasha. She would pretend to hate you while stuffing her mouth. But we can get a few.“_ _

_ _„Yes!“, Clint yelled, actually springing a bit up in the air._ _

_ _„I‘ll wait outside!“_ _

_ _Bucky shook his head and greeted the cashier who threw him a small smile._ _

_ _„They‘re difficult, aren‘t they? My brother is on the mental capacity of a ten-year-old. But it‘s always nice when they are happy and don‘t feel different.“_ _

_ _Bucky smiled at him, not bothering to correct him and winced when he heard a loud crash outside._ _

_ _„Aw, shopping carts, no. Why you attack me?“_ _

_ _God, he would never ever take Clint groceries shopping again._ _

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Winterhawk Bingo 2019; G1


End file.
